


Double Trouble

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Affections, F/F, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hugging, Love, PDA, Sleeping Together, Struggling Sayo, Wholesome, YukiSayo for a second, Yukina at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Sayo is used to getting physical affection from Lisa. Sayo is used to getting physical affection from Hina. The two aren't shy when showing their love for Sayo. But getting affections from the two at the same time? It might be a bit much for Sayo to handle.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Double Trouble

“Sayooooo!”

“Lisa, I’m telling you I can’t go.”

Sayo was being pulled by her arm by her loving girlfriend Lisa. Lisa wanted to go out on a date today. Sayo on the other hand had already planned to go to school to clean up the mess of documents that her school and the school clubs decided to submit last minute. She wanted to go ahead and handle as much of it as she can so it would be straightforward for Rinko and Arisa to handle when school opens back up.

It would not be a problem had Lisa didn’t just randomly decide to go somewhere. Sayo would love nothing more to be with Lisa, but her responsibilities are important also. It would bother her if Rinko and Arisa ended up stressed over the workload. Sayo struggles to break free from Lisa’s grip, but can pull her forward slowly as she inches closer to the door. Lisa readjusts her grip by putting Sayo’s arm between her breasts. Surely the feel of her melons will convince her strict girlfriend to pass up the work for some other time.

“L-Lisa, what, that’s uncalled for.” A hint of red glows from Sayo’s cheeks, knowing what Lisa is trying to do.

“Uncalled enough for you to change your mind?”

“I won’t. It’s already set in my plans.”

“Booooooo.” Lisa pulls harder and Sayo lunges farther forward, their faces scrunched showing their efforts.

A familiar rummaging of fast footsteps encroaches. Sayo knows all too well who is coming. Of all the times, this is not one of them. Sayo’s tries to shake free, her face shows dread of the possible incoming threat. The familiar quick knock and the slamming of the door as it opens arrives. Hina arrives with her usual sparkling eyes and happy energy.

“Onee-chan let’s-Huh?”

“Hina-chan! Quick! Stop Sayo from leaving.” Hina took a quick glance at the situation before it clicked and readied to pounce.

“Hina, don’t you dare!”

“Onee-chan, I love you!” Hina jumps and clasp her arms around Sayo’s lower body, locking her in place. Sayo curses herself for not breaking free earlier before the walking chaos came in.

Despite two overly affectionate people clinging onto her, Sayo’s legs technically aren’t wrapped. Sayo still manages to sluggishly pull the two, getting closer to exiting her room. It’s really tiring her out, but she won’t quit.

“Sayo, let’s go out on a date!”

“Onee-chan, let’s hangout somewhere!” The two girls cried out.

“Ano….ther….time!”

“No! Today!”

“Yeah, today is a bippity boppin day!”

Sayo begins to wear down from the effort. Her arm was hurting but at the same time not, considering what it’s pressed in between. For the other case, well, it’s just irritation she felt.

But, really, Sayo could never imagine being in her situation currently. She appreciates the love she’s getting from Lisa and Hina. It would never been in the realm of relevance to Sayo before Roselia. In fact, she thought how bad it would’ve been had Roselia never happened. She imagines her grudge against Hina would probably be even worse. She would probably be alone somewhere, never being able to find comfort in anything, stuck in a mundane cycle of living. Senses dulled to the point all she could feel would probably be hate as it was the strongest one she had at the time. Truly, things have changed for the better. Even if it is an irritating happiness.

“Just, let go of me please.” Sayo sighed out. Sensing the resignation, Lisa and Hina let go and stood side by side. “You two really want to go somewhere with me?”

“Of cour~se.”

“Anywhere with Onee-chan!” They both flashed their catlike grins. Sayo could only chuckle at the two. Way too much affection.

“Fine. Let’s go on a date Lisa.”

“Ya~y!”

“What? No fair! I wanna go!” Hina complained flailing her arms up and down.

“I am sorry Hina.”

“It’s like you love Lisachi more than me.”

“Well, she is my girlfriend. I think that should be a given I love her.” Lisa felt herself warm up from those words. She then notices Hina shoulders dip.

“Hahah, c’mon Hina, you know Sayo loves you.” Lisa tries to console the younger Hikawa and rubs her shoulders.

“I’ll hangout with you next weekend or something if that’s what you really want.”

“Fine I guess.” Hina still pouted, the thought that Sayo can openly show her affection to Lisa but not her still nagging at her. Lisa walks to Sayo and lock arms. Before they took their leave, Sayo stopped and turned to Hina who was sitting on the floor.

“Hina.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t take it the wrong way. I-I still l-love you too.” Sayo scratched her cheek, eyes looking away from Hina to avoid overly embarrassing herself. A thud grabs her attention and she looks to Hina who is laid out on the floor.

“Hina?” Sayo and Lisa took a closer look and Hina passed out but with a satisfied smile like she just reached nirvana or something.

“Ahahaha, I told you your words have effects on people.”

“I don’t think it would knock someone out.”

“Getting an “I love you” from Sayo is like the highest achievement in life. Well to anyone not me. I got you all for myself whenever and wherever, which is the grandest of achievements.” Sayo stiffened temporarily. Lisa grins and leans onto Sayo. Sayo could only laugh as the two walk out to begin their date.

**Dinner:**

Sayo sat quietly at the dinner table. There was an air of distress around her. A weird chill ran down her back. She wants to erase this eery feeling. She puts down her phone and takes a deep breath. Then she just reassures herself. Calming herself, Sayo can hear the clangs of plates and the sizzle of a pan in the kitchen. Right now, Lisa is making dinner with Hina. For her sake, Sayo hopes Hina isn’t actually cooking and just helping out. One of the very few things Hina can’t seem to grasp is cooking. Her food just comes out off. Occasionally her cooking comes out fine. Maybe she just tries to add unnecessary ingredients to make the food more zappin. Whatever it is, if Lisa is there then there’s a huge chance that it’ll come out alright.

Dinner was finally prepped and ready. Lisa comes out with two plates of Hamburg steak, steamed vegetable medley minus carrots, baked potato slices, and a bread roll. Hina skips out with her plate. When the food were placed at the table, Sayo can’t help but notice Hina’s plate had some extra seasoning on it. She wasn’t sure how much of what Hina added, but as long as it’s on Hina’s and not her’s then Sayo was fine. She’ll just make sure Hina is okay if she gags from too much seasoning. Lastly, Lisa brought out some tea for the three to drink.

It smelled terrific and Sayo couldn’t wait to dig into the dinner her girlfriend made. Saying their thanks, the trio dug in. Hina made slashing sounds as she ran her knife through her steak. _‘Is she Ako now?’_ Sayo gave a slight judging look to Hina for her lack of manners. Sayo stuck a piece of steak in her mouth and was hit with a wonderful, tender, juicy, flavorful, piece of steak. It was superb, but the kicker was it was made by Lisa. Yes, exactly how Sayo likes it.

“This is delicious Imai-san.”

“Thanks Sayo. Glad you like it.” Lisa beamed from ear to ear.

“He~y, what about me? I helped to Onee-chan.”

“Oh, um, great job Hina. I’m sure, you, uh picked out the right combination of flavors.”

“Heehee, you betcha. I always make our food that much more zappin. It’ll be like boom kapow in your mouth to flavortown.” Hina cheerily exclaimed, loving the compliment she got.

They each took a few more bites of their food. Hina began to talk about what she did today since Sayo chose to go on a date with Lisa. Seemed like Hina decided to go hangout with Aya and Eve. Or maybe find ways to mess with them as Hina enjoyed watching a frantic Aya and a gullible bushido model. Sometime during their talk, Sayo noticed Lisa wasn’t eating her steak. Lisa just looked at Sayo. They exchanged glances before a smirk raised from the corner of Lisa’s mouth. She held up a piece of steak to Sayo.

“Imai-san?” Sayo looked at the piece of steak then back to Lisa. Lisa kept her smile and nudges the fork up a few times. Sayo looked at the piece of steak then back to Lisa then back to the steak. Hina looked at Sayo then to the steak then to Lisa then back to Sayo.

Sayo was unsure but she slowly leaned forward to take a bite of the steak Lisa was offering. She gets it and chews. The taste was slightly different. There was a little more spice on hers than Sayo’s own. It was still very good. It donned on Sayo that maybe Lisa seasoned the steaks differently. Why? Maybe try some different things out or try to match a personal palate preference. Whatever it was, Lisa put in the effort to make it good.

“Well? How was it Sayo?”

“It was quite tasty. A bit more spices on yours gives it some nice heat.”

“Hahah, you can have another if you want.”

“Hey! Try mine Onee-chan. Mine is different too and it’ll take you to flavortown.” Hina got a piece and stuck it out for Sayo. Sayo does not know what Hina is trying to do. She’s acting like its some competition or something. Hina was eager, with her brows furrowed.

“Can’t you just put it on my plate?”

“No. Lisachi fed you hers so I have to feed you mine.”

“O-okay?” Sayo leaned forward and took a bite. Sayo had to scrunch her face just a smidge, not enough for the two to notice. It was sweet and salty. There seems to be more butter on it or at least more fat was on it during cooking to make it more oily. Sayo was right on when she figured Hina would just add or mix a bunch of seasonings together. Again, it wasn’t bad per say. It’s sweet and much saltier than she would have liked.

“How is it Onee-chan?” Hina was now smiling.

“It wasn’t….bad….it was…..um…decent?” Sayo took a sip of tea to cleanse her palette.

“That’s it?” Hina now was disappointed. She was for sure that her steak was on point.

“Here Sayo, have some more of mine.” Lisa went to feed Sayo another piece.

“Umm, I still have my plate of food.” Lisa ignored the refute and stuffed another piece into Sayo’s mouth.

“No, have some more of mine. It might be an acquired taste. You have to get used to it.” Hina did the same to Sayo as Lisa not giving up on the fact her steak is tasty.

“I still got food on my pla…mmmrrgh.” Lisa put food into Sayo mouth. Hina followed and their steaks are now mixed together. Sayo chewed and swallowed. She is really not sure what is happening right now.

Lisa gets another piece out for Sayo and Hina did the same.

“Wait. Let me mrrghh.”

Lisa and Hina puts more food into her mouth. Steak after steak then vegetable after vegetable. Sayo had no room to actually properly chew and swallow her food. It was getting dangerous. That eerie feeling from earlier was on the mark. Never did Sayo expect to be in this situation.

The next bit of food Sayo chewed so fast, she almost choked when she tried to swallow it down. Sayo beats her chest, trying to help the food go down. Then she let’s out some coughs to clear her throat. She reached for her tea and downed it.

“Haagh, haagh, haagh, need…ugh…more tea.”

“No problem.” Hina reached to get more tea to pour into Sayo’s cup. Lisa had other plans. She already sipped some tea into her mouth and went over to Sayo. She sat herself onto Sayo’s lap and looked suggestively at Sayo.

“I-Imai-san?”

Lisa cupped Sayo’s face and went in for a kiss. Sayo was wide eyed. She felt Lisa’s soft lips then a stream of liquid, running into her mouth and down her throat as she gulped. Once the drink was transferred over, Lisa threw in some tongue, which had some real effects on Sayo.

Lisa pulled away, still having a seductive look. She licked her lips.

“Better?”

“aahh…ahhh…uhhhh….b-b-b-b-b-buh-buh.” Sayo was too much a blubbering mess to give a straight answer. It was really hot what Lisa just did. She would’ve loved to get a refill if they weren’t having dinner together with Hina.

Hina got near Sayo. Sayo looks up to Hina and saw her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel. It didn’t take a second before Sayo realized what Hina was doing. Hina sat on Sayo’s lap before she could get up.

“Hina! Wait! Don’t!” Sayo tries to stop Hina, but it was too late. Hina already grabbed hold of Sayo’s cheeks. Sayo tried to shake loose. She raised her hands to push Hina away. The twins tussled. The older twin trying to push the other away while the younger trying to get them close together.

The next moment was a blur for Sayo. Hina managed to connect their lips. It wasn’t subtle, there was a bit of force when their lips pressed against each other. While Lisa’s was a gentle stream, Hina’s was a flood. A bunch of tea rushed into Sayo’s mouth. So much so, some spilled out the side. Sayo choked and some tea splashed out onto both of their faces. Hina was cheery as she got off Sayo and got a napkin to wipe her face.

“Onee-chan is all better now!”

Sayo was in fact not better. She feels worse off then she was before. Lisa hands Sayo a napkin and she cleans off her face. Sayo puts her head down on the table, tired from what she was put through.

“Please, can we just, finish dinner normally?” Sayo said with her face still down on the table. Lisa and Hina agreed before sitting back down. They felt a little bad about giving Sayo some trouble. But they’re glad they got to enjoy it with Sayo.

**Night:**

For whatever reason, Sayo felt stuffy in her sleep. It’s never like this. Even in her dreams, things felt, claustrophobic. She isn’t entirely sure why. Her dream self is sitting there thinking on the reason. Was it the bed? No, there’s plenty of room, even if Lisa sleeps over, there should be just enough space. So why? Dream Sayo scratches her head, trying to reason it out. The morning headache, the date with Lisa, and then the dinner episode. Maybe the dinner was it? Sayo shakes her head, it wasn’t necessarily the worse thing that could’ve happened and it really wouldn’t explain the stuffy, cramped feeling she has right now.

Ultimately, Sayo decided to hold off on student council work till Monday, as her date with Lisa took up most of the day. So, it can’t really be that if she chose to forgo it herself. Dream Sayo shakes her head again, not able to come up with an answer. Then the familiar call gets her on guard.

“Onee-chan! I love you!” Fleet footsteps came about. Sayo stands up quick and Hina tackles her. Sayo is pushed back until she gets caught in the arms of someone else. Sayo peeks back and sees Lisa with her gentle smile. Now, Sayo is sandwiched in warm hugs by the two most important people in her life. There was a disbelief in Sayo’s expression. How do they get her in this situation even in a dream? The stuffy feeling intensifies and snaps Sayo awake.

Sayo’s eyes open. Her room was silent outside of the breathing of her and Lisa who was holding onto Sayo’s right arm. _‘Okay, normal.’_ It was cool, nothing crazy. Sayo peers at Lisa’s gentle face. It was an adorable sight. One that tugs at her heart. Just sleeping and waking up to such a beauty would make anyone feel better.

Then she realizes there was weight on the other side of the bed. Sayo knows what it might be, but wishes it wasn’t. She turns her head over and sees Hina holding her left arm. Sayo was left dumbfounded. This random ball of energy snuck in bed with them. Did she wait till her and Lisa fell into slumber the entire time? No wonder she felt so closed in. Her bed was only big enough for two people. A third was forcing things.

Sayo wanted to scold Hina but sees Hina in such high spirits sleeping. Sayo didn’t want to disrupt that. It’s been forever since childhood that the twins slept together. Hina has made a request every now and then for them to sleep together, but Sayo has denied them. This time, Sayo thought maybe she should just indulge in Hina’s desire and let Hina sleep with her. Another way to improve their sisterly relationship she figures. She also don’t want to disturb Lisa in her sleep. It was unfortunate (or maybe fortunate), but Sayo was left with no choice and slept with the two girls at her side. As she began to doze off she could hear her name called by the two girls as they hugged her tighter.

**Monday Morning:**

Yukina was at the school gate checking her phone. _‘Strange, Lisa would normally message me in the morning. I know she’s staying over at Sayo’s but she’s never this late.’_ She’s worried about Lisa and if something happened. It’s also one of those things where Yukina kind of needs Lisa around or school would be boring. Not saying Yukina is fully helpless, it’s just Lisa makes things less awkward for her around the other students. Speaking of other students, there’s an awful lot of chatter happening right now. It was bothersome so Yukina decided to head in. Just as Yukina was about to enter the school, she hears a familiar voice.

“Minato-san, good morning.”

“Sayo? What are you doing h-!” Yukina bore a shock at what she saw as she turned. Sayo was deadpanned, like she accepted some dire fate she would suffer through her whole life. To her sides were cats? Well, it was actually Lisa and Hina, but they looked like cats. The two clung to Sayo’s arms.

“I believe these two belong here at this school.”

“Nyaaaah! Walking to school with Sayo is amazing.”

“I know right? Really zappin way to start the day.”

“Yes, now please let go so I can return to my school.”

Lisa and Hina happily let go and stepped towards their school. Lisa stops and turns back to Sayo. She leans up to Sayo and exchanged a look that Sayo understood as she wants a kiss. Sayo froze. There is no way, not in public and at the front school gate of all places. Sayo wanted to turn and run, but the feeling of letting Lisa down in front of all these passing students would look bad. She’ll definitely be seen as a jerk. And she’ll definitely hurt Lisa, something Sayo refuses to do. Sayo steeled herself and gave Lisa a quick goodbye peck of the lips.

She could feel it the moment their lips parted. She can feel the looks of the other students if they weren’t on her already. In her mind, they were all in shock that someone like Sayo is doing such an act in public display. In reality, they were all gushing at the display of love. So much for upholding public morals right? Lisa was satisfied but now there was another issue. Hina was pouting again. Sayo thought about it. Another “I love you” would probably be too much. A kiss might be overkill for more than one reason. So, what are the other options? Sayo pondered and picked one she thinks would work. Sayo reached out and rubbed Hina’s head. With a smile Sayo said

“Have a good day Hina. Don’t trouble the others.”

Hina felt a surge of new energy and cheerily dive hugged her older sister. Lisa feeling left out, went and hugged Sayo too. _‘No no no, not again!’_ Sayo can hear Yukina snort in the background as she is now back in the same position she was earlier.

“You have a way with the ladies I see.” Yukina said with a grin.

“Minato-san, please don’t.” Sayo doesn’t know what she would do if Yukina of all people jump onto the teasing bandwagon.

“Okay, but just know, whatever your reservations were, word is bound to spread around our schools. Too many have witnessed this…..morning event.”

Sayo knows. She knows all too well what is going to happen now. She’s going to be late to school and have to explain her tardiness was due Lisa and Hina. She can see the next big gossip. ‘Ice Queen Sayo seen flirting with two girls. Kaoru rival?’

“…….”

“…….”

Yukina kept her eyes on Sayo’s pained expression. She takes a few steps forward and brings her finger up. She preceeds to softly press her finger into Sayo’s cheek. Sayo quickly changed face and had an irked, questioning look at what Yukina was trying to do.

“Minato-san.”

“Sayo.”

“Explain to me what you are doing.”

“I’m just seeing if that blush on your face was real. I think you rather enjoy this more than you’re letting on. At least, that’s what Lisa tells me.”

“Gghhkk.”

**EXTRA:**

**BIG NEWS:** Disciplinary committee member Sayo Hikawa with 3 girls!

Sayo sat at a table with her head in her hands, in complete shame. The school newspaper for Haneoka and Hanasakigawa both sharing the same headline.

“Wait, why was I counted in this?”

“Hahahaha, it’s cuz you were right there with us Yukina~.”

“This is so boppin!”

“Sayo-san put points towards charisma huh.”

“Umm….Hikawa-san…..are you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> A week early but Happy Birthday Hikawa Twins.
> 
> I always thought what would happen if Lisa and Hina were together to shower Sayo with their love. Cuz you know, Sayo deserves happiness. This is some of what could happen. Hamburg Steak dinner isn't the most original idea I know.
> 
> Still plenty more one-shots to come.


End file.
